


Before you leave

by Orianarti



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Anguish, nervous buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianarti/pseuds/Orianarti
Summary: Evan or better known buck knew that he had little left with 118 not because he was going to give up but that his most guarded secret was already about to come to ligh
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new doing this, I just wanted to give my ideas. I hope someone can make this longer, we love the buddies and I admire those who do it so well. 7w7

Chapter 1 where it begins  
Buck knew well he didn't really want to know that but he did know that his time with his family so to speak, 118 was like his second family since he had one that loved him too much for his liking but loved that about them.  
The truth was that Buck never told him that he had one because what he still knows was that he and Maddie had very bad parents but it was not because Maddie's father was not his father and thanks to everyone who had to do with that why he was shit as a father to the simple one he was so kind to Maddie and with him it was pure shit buck had settled into that already but what seemed like it was never going to happen was the day Maddie left home before go to college she ran away from home leaving a poor little buck behind he understood that he did not want to be with his parents but it was that he wanted freedom but buck ... Buck Hiba was going to take the worst of her father since on a hot afternoon That seemed calm, the least expected happened. Buck's mother unfortunately left on a work trip leaving him with his father. Apparently his "father" had some different plans and that ... that was the most repulsive thing that he could happen to buck in his childhood you were only 7 years old when Ando he laid him on the sofa and said in a soft voice that was the most repulsive thing to hear him speak to him with a love that he never gave him  
"Easy Evan, this won't hurt, you just have to know that your mother can't find out, is it okay Evan?" Buck was afraid a fear he had never felt in his life. He thought that his childhood was going to be that far, but there was a knock on the door so hard that Rocher, if that was his name, he stood up so quickly from the sofa that he could have a chance to flee but at that precise moment Rocher fell to the ground with a bang. in the jaw it was almost satisfactory to see that but the best thing was that the man who wore an elegant suit and apparently the man was a millionaire looked at him with a love that no one ever saw and spoke so sweetly that it was not at all repulsive "hello Evan for I finally found you my dear Evan "the big buck was still in shock but what surprised him the most was the other thing he said" I am your real father Evan and I came to take you with your family we are very happy to be able to find you "it was like a miracle to know that. It was like I could have a happy life ......


	2. Chapter 2 a quiet childhood

After the accident, so to speak, 8 months had passed and Christmas was coming now he is far from Pennsylvania he was in my New York with his father Javier and his three brothers if he had three brothers, two beautiful younger sisters and an older brother when he arrived they received him with so much love that buck never wanted to leave.  
"Evan" his father's voice resounded on the walls of the huge house "I hope you have collected your things, it's time for you to go to the school post office" if he was studying well and Hiba was going to finish apparently it was a prodigy since he had the best grades His university when he left would be the best havart or others, his father is very happy about that and he also did not want to change any of that.


End file.
